


Anything For You

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Day seven for radiodust week!Today is happily ever after and I'll be continuing off from my fic Darling I'm Here.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Anything For You

"Alastor?"  
Angel stepped into his room demeanor nervous  
Alastor looked up from his book  
"Yes darling?"  
"Remember when you offered to kill Val for me?"  
Now that caught his attention. He put down the book turning his full attention to his lover   
"Yes, I remember"  
Stepping in closer he exhaled out "I want you to do it tonight.I can't stand to be around him anymore, get rid of him for me"  
The radio demon grinned standing up and taking one of Angel 's hands

"Consider it done ange araignee"  
They kissed briefly and before Alastor left Angel teased"Just don't get caught alright?"  
"Oh don't insult me dear I'm always careful"

They let him into the studio right away everyone knowing better than to question the Radio Demon, even if it was out of character to see him in this part of town

Finding Valentino's office quickly(his name was on it after all which Alastor found incredibly tacky)  
He slipped inside and the roach demon turned in his chair  
"Who the fuck- Alastor what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"  
"Not anything...too important. A favor for someone close."  
Valentino cocked a brow a trademark condescending grin forming  
"Is that so?Do you mind sharing"

"You can't seem to keep your hands to yourself and I may condone many things but I don't condone rape"  
Before Valentino knew it he was yanked up and tied down to his desk by Alastor's tentacles   
"And when you hurt Angel well....that just didn't sit right with me dear"  
His grin was feral onyx horns growing bigger and the entire room seemed to crackle with static  
First went his abdomen sliced open, next his stomach was gutted and the other demon's screams were music to his ears

"You fucking psychopath!I know Angie will hate you for this. He needs me"  
Now this made Alastor laugh heartily

"You must be delusional Angel doesn't need you. He isn't your property and besides, he asked me to dear"  
Valentino 's expression blanched and he growled but was cut off  
"Do shut up I have no need to hear you. In fact I don't want to hear your voice at all. What do you think cher?"

It was only then Valentino realized he was on the air the microphone glowing red and through it came no other than Angel's voice   
"He's never been able to shut up, go ahead and rinse his mouth out babe"

"As you wish darling"Alastor replied happily turning back to a shaking Valentino, the realization of what was gonna happen sinking in

"Do stay still Valentino I don't want any trouble"  
A smaller knife was pulled out and the radio demon leaned over his target eyes glinting with bloodlust   
"Open wide Val!"Was the last thing he registered from Angel or for that matter Alastor and by the end of Alastor's broadcast the roach demon was unrecognizable.  
"That's it for tonight dear listeners!Another poor soul slaughtered. Sadly I must go I do have someone waiting for me"

The blood soaked clothes were removed and to Alastor's fond exasperation Angel helped clean the rest off him. After he was satisfied Angel smiled softly at him  
"I love you.I couldn't ask for anyone better"  
"I love you too. And I could say the very same, somehow I got lucky"  
The spider demon grinned placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth  
"Always the charmer"

A couple weeks passed and the pair grew closer, sharing memories from their past lives and bringing the other to spots in Hell that resembled a favorite dance club or theatre. Their dates consisted more of nights out dancing to whatever live performer there was, and everyone around them could see the connection. Their relationship grew stronger and within several months they could agree, they'd found their soulmate.

Alastor paced a nervous panic setting in. He had the whole thing planned out and the gift in his pocket felt like it was burning. He knew he'd messed up and the knowledge he'd hurt Angel killed him, he couldn't stand it. It came out of concern when he snapped at Angel to stop staying out so late so soon after Vox's downfall. His empire crumbled not too soon after Valentino was declared dead and while the fight hadn't been pretty both overlords were no more. And yes,he knew Angel could take care of himself but Vox's lackeys lurking around for a chance to attack worried him. The argument over this had blown up and in frustration he yelled that Angel needed to listen to him and cooperate.  
The hurt on Angel's face was apparent and Alastor realized what he had done,but Angel had snapped that "he was just like Val!" and stormed off before he could apologize.

He'd been mulling over his apology ever since then doing all he could to refrain from asking Husk for the third time if Angel was back yet.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity he heard voices  
"Husk I don't care what he has to say!He crossed a line."  
"He's trying to make it up to you just go see him."  
"No I'm not going anywhere near him"  
A pause and then in a softer tone  
"Look I agree it was fucked up but he has a way to fix it. Just give him a chance"  
He heard Angel sigh and then he heard footsteps. Angel stood in the doorway but this time anger was etched into his expression   
"What do you have to say?"

"Angel...I realize my concern didn't condone what I did, it came off as controlling and believe me my dear, I would never try to control you. You have every right to be angry at me but I can't stand knowing I hurt you. I won't force your forgiveness but could you find a way to grant it?"

Angel studied his face looking for any deceit or manipulation bit found none. He was telling the truth. Alastor was remorseful.   
"You'll let me decide for myself if staying out is dangerous?No matter what?"

"Yes, I won't force you. I know you can defend yourself"  
Angel's expression softened   
"Well then I forgive you. You fuckin bastard"  
Alastor laughed taking it as invitation to cross over and kiss him

"The sickest bastard indeed"

Oh!And for the gift Alastor had you ask?Well we shouldn't bother them right now, there's a wedding to plan after all...


End file.
